Silver Tears of the Dragon
by Holly McKeever
Summary: WuFei and Duo are an item. Trowa and Quatre are on amission that goes bad. What will happen when Quatre goes insane?
1. Default Chapter

Silver Tears of the Dragon, Part 1 By: Sylverfall Pairing: 5x2 Disclaimers: I don't own the gundam boys, I don't own The Red by Chevelle, I don't own So I Need You by 3 Doors Down, I nothing, so please don't sue! Warnings: Drugs, Violence, Rating: R  
  
He glanced at the Asian boi, who lie unconscious in the hospital bed. A single tear trails down his face. He turns to the taller pilot next to him. "I can't believe it. It doesn't seem like Quatre to do something like that!" The taller bishounen just nods. "I know. He really lost it after watching his sister die. The were really close." "I know. I guess I would too, though. But still..." The taller pilot pats him on the shoulder and walks, leaving the violet-eyed boi alone with the unconscious Asian.  
  
He makes a phone call. "Hn." "Yuy?" "Barton." "Have you located Quatre yet?" "Negative. Wind and Water are still looking." "Okay. I'll check back in an hour." He hangs up and walks out of the hospital.  
  
  
  
// They say freak, when your singled out.//  
  
Duo and WuFei walk to school, hand in hand. Duo looks like nothing could possible go wrong, and WuFei is as usual, teasing him. "Baka, we are sure to have someone beat us up if we go tonight. Are you crazy, or do you just have a death wish?!" "Wu-man, I'm the god of death, it doesn't scare me. Besides, if someone touches you, they're going down!" WuFei just laughs.  
  
//The red, well it filters through.//  
  
Duo was reckless and very protective over what he considered to be his. He just couldn't get enough of it. "Okay, if you insist. I'll go." He stops, and Duo looks at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" WuFei just grins and pulls the American boi to him and kisses him. *Gods, being with him is heaven. I don't ever want to lose him. * Duo just gets this goofy grin, puts his arm around WuFei, and they go to school like that.  
  
//So lay down your pretty head.//  
  
Duo sits in class alone. Most of his classes are without his beloved Asian boi, and he's torn to pieces knowing that will WuFei will come of of his class looking like hell. His shirt will be wrinkled, with a few buttons missing. He will still have a mark on his face where a girl, who will have slapped him for being gay.  
  
//When insight goes red again.//  
  
His hair will be out of his ponytail, and he'll tell Duo it was nothing, when a guy will have tried to cut it all off. Duo's getting frustrated and agitated just thinking about it. He grabs his binder and paper, his jacket, stands up, and walks right out of the room.  
  
//Seeing red again. Seeing red again.//  
  
The student's stare, and the teacher gets up to talk to him. When the teacher gets to the door, there's not a single sign of him. The teacher just shakes his head and signs another referral for Duo Maxwell. Girls whisper amongst themselves, and by the period after next everyone will know that Duo Maxwell did it again.  
  
//They change, are more contained, slip away, and clear your mind.//  
  
WuFei is not surprised when class gets out and Duo's standing there, jacket thrown over one shoulder, hands in his pocket, and a surely look on his face. He sees WuFei, and a smile spreads a crossed his face, up to his eyes. He bounds over to WuFei, his braid swishing behind him, tempting another boy to pull it.  
  
//When asked who made it show, the truth, it gets seen to most.//  
  
WuFei glares at the boy, and he drops back. WuFei may take whatever crap he gets in the class room, but he would kick anyone's ass in a second once in the halls or any where else other than class, all in the name of justice and what is right. Duo puts his arm around WuFei's waist, and they walk together to WuFei's motorcycle. A sandwich hits the fender of the rear wheel as they roar off campus for lunch.  
  
//So lay down, those pretty dreams.//  
  
WuFei stopped when they got to the safe house. He took the offending sandwich off of his motorcycle and put it in the trash, and then headed in after Duo. The braided boy had set his helmet on the table and was in the shower, and WuFei could hear him humming. WuFei longed to be in the shower with him *Oh, I wish we had more time! Gods, can't this semester be over any sooner?! * Instead he put some soup on the stove to warm, and got out some dinnerware. By the time Duo had finished his shower, WuFei had had his soup in silence, and was waiting for him.  
  
//When insight goes red again.//  
  
Duo came out with is hair braided and dripping, smelling like coconuts and roses. He bounced over to the table, quickly ate, took care of his dish and then grabbed his coat. They both headed out. This time they took Duo's car. It had just been dropped off from the shop; a candy- apple red Lamborghini with silver spoilers and a killer sound system.  
  
//So lay down, those pretty dreams.//  
  
They arrived at the school, Drowning Pool's 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' blaring out of the stereo, the bass line making the frocks on the ground do a little a dance on the ground. Duo took the keys out of the ignition, and the two of them walked into the school together. WuFei and Duo split up again. WuFei was getting anxious. He had three more class periods left in the day, and his American was in his last period only of these three.  
  
//When insight goes red again.//  
  
He would walk into that class, and Duo's beautiful braid would be frazzled, and chalk powder would be all over his pants and jacket. There will be a tear in his sleeve again, WuFei knows it, and the teacher will scold Duo again on the condition of his uniform. "Honestly, Duo," the teacher will say, "You have *got * to stop getting chalk all over yourself. You're not in grade school anymore, young man."  
  
//Seeing red again, seeing red again, seeing red again, seeing red again, seeing red again.//  
  
Then the teacher will turn on him, and he'll be too furious to hear what the teacher says. There was no justice in this school, and no one here knew what is right. Such insolence, that a teacher would not believe a student that other students threw it on him. The injustice of it all! *And justice will be mine, someday, * WuFei thinks. Someday, they will escape this hellhole. But for now, they put up with it.  
  
//They say freak, when your singled out.//  
  
The school day ends, and they leave class together. They both look horrible; Duo is covered from head to toe in chalk, and WuFei has wood shavings all over him. If someone were to light a match or a lighter near the both of them, the both of them would burst into flames. They head to their bathroom; it's theirs because no one else even thinks of using it. They change and stuff their uniforms into their packs. WuFei is wearing a white muscle tank, and baggy khaki colored pants.  
  
//The red, it filters through.//  
  
His hair is back, and he wears some slightly white tinted sunglasses. He has a white blouse on over his tank. Duo has his hair up in a braid still, but he wears some tight leather pants, and black muscle tank. He wears a silver cross, and a black leather jacket over his tank. He has sunglasses hanging out of the left breast pocket. They walk out of the building, and hop into the Lamborghini. The other students just stare after them as they roar off, Linkin Park's 'Paper Cut' carrying off into the distance.  
  
//If you could step into my head//  
  
They get to the safe house; Quatre and Trowa are there, but there is no sign or Heero. "Ey, Barton, where's He-chan?" Trowa just shrugs. Heero walked out the back door when he heard their car approaching. Heero and Duo had had a bitter breakup, and now that Duo was going out with WuFei, the Perfect Soldier avoided him as much as he could.  
  
//Tell me would you still love me.//  
  
He kept himself busy with missions and maintenance on his gundam, and if he had time after that, he usually escorted Miss Relena to official functions. The other pilots were getting worried; Heero couldn't stand being around Relena before, and now he was almost always around her. Quatre suspected that they had at least screwed; Relena had this glow about her lately.  
  
//And if you woke up in my bed//  
  
Relena has always been crazy for Heero, he knew that. And she would be the kind of girl to help a guy rebound. She knew that the chances of them getting any farther than just a couple of months wasn't likely, but still, a girl had to hope. She slipped into her gown, and was going through her jewelry box when he arrived to take her to the charity ball.  
  
//Would you still hold me//  
  
He had his hair slicked back, as much as it would and a tuxedo. He walked over, pawed through her box, and got out a pair of earrings and a necklace; silver with Blue Zircon, and Diamonds. She has to wonder how she was eve ready for the political functions on time before they went out. Then she remembered that she wasn't. Not once. Never was she on time before she and Heero had started going out.  
  
//Or would simply let it lie//  
  
Heero was getting used to Relena. He knew that he and Duo were over, and Relena was the only one that had such strong feelings for him. The number of functions was getting to him though, and the fact that she could never choose what jewelry to wear. He knew he could learn to love her, but it would never be the same as Duo. He was starting to miss the little things; the slight mess that followed Duo everywhere, and how excited he had always been, seeing him after a mission.  
  
//Leaving me still wondering why//  
  
Duo always flung himself at Heero, thankful he was alive. Relena's palace was spotless though, and to fling herself at him would be immature, considering her position of power. She rarely let all of her hair down, and never wore casual clothes. Always slacks or gowns, always a suit.  
  
//I can't get you out this head I call my mind, and I will say//  
  
Duo is ready for the dance, but WuFei, still unsure about even going, is stalling. Quatre and Trowa have a mission. They wanted to go to the dance also, but a mission's a mission. WuFei wished them luck; Duo gave them each a cross. He kept getting a bad feeling about this one. He knew a cross wouldn't help them if something went wrong, but it presented hope in the most desperate situations.  
  
//Oh no, can't let you go my little girl//  
  
WuFei and Duo again took the car; this time they had Dirty Vegas' 'Day's Go By' in. They arrived at the school, and Duo had his hair in just a plain ponytail for the occasion. Just for safety, they would be just friends. They walked into the school separately.  
  
//Because you're holding up my world, so I need you//  
  
Hard as WuFei tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off Duo. No one seemed to have recognized them yet, but he still worried someone would, especially if he didn't stop looking. He had danced with several girls, and so had Duo, but Duo had danced much more, and WuFei was jealous, but not of Duo. He was jealous of the girls who were dancing with *his * Duo, and he was dying to do the same.  
  
//Your imitation of my walk//  
  
While no one might recognize them tonight, they would tomorrow when they showed up and his hair is cut. The girls will swoon, and the boys would be furious. They had let their girls dance with the two boys, the two faeries, the two faggots. And most of the girls were really attractive. But none of the girls could add up to Duo!  
  
//And the perfect way you talk//  
  
The dance ended, and they left again. A few boys had noticed the two 'new' boys leaving, and realized then who they were. They grabbed their girl friends and hopped into their cars, roaring after the Lamborghini.  
  
//It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you//  
  
Duo heard the bee-like buzz of the tiny Honda's. He glanced in his rearview mirror and saw them in pursuit. He glanced at the gas gauge, and told WuFei to hold on. He slowly added pressure to the gas pedal, until the Honda's were right behind them, then he floored it, spraying their cars with rocks. The Honda's lost sight if the candy-apple red car.  
  
//So I need you. So I need you. So I need you. So I need you.//  
  
Trowa watched Quatre's gundam narrowly evade another missile. Something was wrong with the Sandrock Gundam, it wasn't responding to Quatre's commands nearly as fast as it should. Trowa knew Quatre's gundam couldn't take much more from Heero's Wing Gundam. How Quatre's sister had gotten hold of it in the first place neither one of them understood.  
  
//If I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge//  
  
But they knew she was under the influence of the Zero system, and they knew it wasn't the same as if they were fighting her. No, not at all like fighting with her, because she would never have gotten in a gundam in the first place. Which brings them full circle to how she got in in the first place.  
  
//Tell me would you still follow me//  
  
Adrianne's next shot took out Quatre's main arms. Trowa had no choice, and he didn't like it, but he had to either watch his lover die, or kill the one trying to kill him. He aimed both of his missile barrels at the cockpit of the Wing Gundam and fired for a whole minute. He knew that Adrianne could not have possibly survived.  
  
//and if I mad you mad today//  
  
Relena and Heero barley made it to the function on time. Even with the flags on the limo, the traffic was so bad that they ended up taking side roads and ally ways. To top it, it was pouring so heavily, that thirty seconds to the cover of building wasn't enough time to keep them from getting thoroughly soaked.  
  
//tell me would you love me tomorrow please//  
  
Her hair was plastered to her neck and shoulders, and her bangs were plastered to her forehead. Water dripped off her skin, her dress, and her hair. Heero's hair was plastered to his head as well, and puddles were left on the linoleum behind them.  
  
//or would you tell me you don't care//  
  
Relena and Heero have had an uneventful night so far. For all she can tell, this one will go like all the others. There will be some dancing and talking, and then she'll take the podium. She'll deliver her speech, and everyone will talk and dance some more, and then leave. A couple talk shows will ask her for interviews, she'll decline, and then Heero will drop her off and head off for another mission that he may not return from. But tonight she keeps getting this nagging feeling. Something's in the air, and even though people are dancing and talking, it's too still. Something's wrong in the world.  
  
//and then leave me standing there//  
  
Just before she's about to go up to the podium, Heero stops her and gets down on one knee, and the place goes quiet. The silence is louder than the sound of fifty lions roaring all at once, and she finds herself frozen to the spot. Heero's finally asking her to marry him, but she doesn't hear him.  
  
//like a fool, who is drowning in despair and screaming//  
  
She sees his mouth moving, and when it stops, the rings there, in a black velvet box, and she hugs him and says yes. But while he's putting the ring on her finger, she's seeing something else. Wing Zero is taking missiles from the Heavy Arms gundam, and she can hear Quatre screaming his sister's name from Sandrock. Trowa's trying to comfort him, and he just goes quiet. He returns to earth, and says nothing. She passes out before she even gets to the podium.  
  
//oh no, can't let you go my little girl//  
  
Heero stands to catch her fall. He thinks she's surprised, but before he can do anything, he hears gunfire in the room. He hits the floor with Relena, but he knows it was too late; the bullets have already ripped through her, and there's a searing pain in one of his arms. He just sits there holding her body as it already starts going cold. The media is there a few minutes later.  
  
//because you're holding up my world so I need you//  
  
Duo and WuFei arrive to an empty safe house. *Quatre and Trowa must still be on that mission, * thought WuFei. *I hope their mission is going okay. * WuFei was exhausted, but he really didn't feel like sleeping, so he turned on the television. There should have been a stupid late night dating show or some comedy show on, but instead the screen was filled up with a news anchors face, and a very somber looking news caster at that.  
  
//Your imitation of my walk//  
  
"Earlier this evening, Miss Relena Darlien-Peacecraft was shot and fatally wounded. She was attending a charity function for AID's patients and had just been proposed to by war hero Heero Yuy when she passed out, with gunshots ensuing. There are no suspects at this time." Duo just looks at WuFei, a blank expression on his face. "Maybe we should call Heero?" "Like he would have his phone on right now. He's probably got a million people trying to reach him. Besides, he's probably going to be taken in for questioning. Last thing he needs is to be bothered by us right now." "Right. I guess. Still, I just want to make sure he's all right." "Fine."  
  
//And the perfect way you talk//  
  
The next day, Duo and WuFei go to school separately. They go to all their classes, and several kids tried beating each of them up for dancing with their girl friends. Neither one has seen any sign of Trowa and Quatre, and they're assuming that Heero is still in for questioning. Neither one is very awake, so when class lets out, they both just go to bed for the day.  
  
//It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you//  
  
WuFei wakes up first. He really needs to study, but right now he only feels like walking. He leaves a note for Duo, grabs his jacket, and walks out. He's walking in a forest, a little off the path, when he hears something to his side.  
  
//So I need you. So I need you. So I need you. So I need you//  
  
He goes to check it out, and finds the Sandrock gundam. He looks around, but sees no sign of Quatre. EH goes back to path, and heads to the safe house. Just as he he's about to walk through the door, someone grabs him and has a gun to his head. "Don't even think of calling for help. Just get in the car." "Qua.Quatre!" "I mean it. Do it now!" WuFei reluctantly gets in the car, and Quatre gets in the car with him. "Turn right out of the driveway."  
  
//I'm on my own. I'm on my own. I'm on my own. I'm on my own, yeah//  
  
"Where are we going?!" "Don't ask questions. Just do as I say, when I say." WuFei obeyed his orders. He had no clue what was going on, but something was very, very wrong. "Quatre, where's Trowa?" "Don't ask questions!" They drove in silence, and then Quatre instructs him to stop. They're out at one of the bases.  
  
//oh no, can't let you go my little girl//  
  
They drive through the gates, and then Quatre leaves him there, giving him instructions not to move. When Quatre is thirty feet away, WuFei starts up the car and starts driving off. As he's leaving, Quatre shoots after him.  
  
//because your holding up my world, so I need you.//  
  
He get's WuFei in the left shoulder, and then he shoots out the right front tire, sending the car out of control. The car flips and rolls, and the security alarms are going off all over the base. Quatre runs to where he's just outside of it, and then hit blows the whole thing up with a remote detonator. Police, Fire, and Ambulance show up 20 minutes later.  
  
// Your imitation of my walk, and the perfect way you talk, it's just a couple of the million things that I love about you. So I need you. So I need you. So I need you. So I need you, yeah.//  
  
OWARI 


	2. Silver Tears of the Dragon: Part Two

Silver Tears of the Dragon, Part 2 By: Sylverfall Pairing: 5x2 Disclaimers: I don't own the gundam boys, I don't own Paradise by Vanessa Carlton, and I don't own Desert Rose by Sting, I own nothing, so please don't sue. Rating: R Warnings: Drugs, Violence  
  
//once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in//  
  
The ambulance rushes WuFei to the hospital. He has lacerations down he left leg, some internal bleeding, a broken wrist, and 3rd degree burns, along with a gunshot wound in his left shoulder. He's already unconscious duo to blood loss when they get to the scene.  
  
//every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been//  
  
Duo woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing, and no WuFei in bed next to him. He didn't recognize the number, but picked up the phone anyways. "Hello?" "Is this a Mr. Duo Maxwell?" "Yes, it is." "Are we to understand that you know a certain WuFei Chang?" "Yes. Why?" "We are to inform you that he has been in a car accident and that you are to come to the hospital to answer some questions. Is that okay?"  
  
//Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds with covers tucked in tight//  
  
Duo just stood there frozen for a second. "Mr. Maxwell? Are you there? Hello?" "Um. which hospital?" "St. Stephan's. Do you know where that is?" "Yes. I'll be there." He hung up the phone, and got dressed. He called Trowa, to see if they had gotten off their mission yet. "Hello?" "Trowa?" "Duo! Have you seen Quatre?" "No, I haven't. I just got up. WuFei's in the hospital. They say he had a car accident." "Really? But he's always been a safe driver. When did this happen?"  
  
//Finally when the bottom drops out she forgets to fight///  
  
"I don't know. I take it Quatre's mission?" "Yes, the mission went badly, then his sister showed up in the Wing Gundam. He went missing afterwards." "Oh. No, I haven't seen him. I'll let you know if I do." "Thanks. I'll let Heero know." "Could you? Thanks." "Talk to you later." "Yeah. I'll be at St. Stephan's." Duo hang up, and drove WuFei's motorcycle to the hospital.  
  
//to fight//  
  
Heero was just getting out of questioning when his cell phone rang. He picked it up after seeing that it was Trowa. "Yuy?" "Hn." "Quatre went missing after the last mission. It was going pretty bad, and then his sister, Adrianne, showed up in your gundam.  
  
//and it's one more day in paradise//  
  
He lost it, and Duo hasn't seen him. I haven't been able to contact WuFei, and I just found out he's in the hospital." "Well, doesn't that complete a bad day." "Huh?" "Relena got killed at the AID's function." "What?! How did that happen? Does anybody know who it was yet?" "No, but they have their suspicions." "They were right, you know?"  
  
//one more day in paradise//  
  
"About what?" "I'm just better off alone." Heero hung up then. And walked out of the station.  
  
//As darkness quickly steals the light that shines beneath her eyes//  
  
When Duo checked in at the desk, he found out he would not be able to see WuFei yet. He was still in critical condition, and they didn't want anyone that wasn't family around him. *But I'm the closest thing he had to family! Don't they get it? I need to see him! * Duo sat in the waiting room to hear more on how he was doing.  
  
//She swallows all her fear and soothes her mind with lies//  
  
Trowa finally finds the Sandrock, but there is no sign of Quatre anywhere. He's already tried to call Quatre on the cell at least six times, but he's not picking up. He's hoping that he's okay, but he has no clue where to begin looking for him since no one else has seen him anywhere. He calls up Rasid to see if he's heard from him at all. "Hello?" "Rasid?" "Trowa, hello." "Have you seen Quatre? No one's seen him since the last mission that he and I had together." "Master Quatre's missing?"  
  
//Well all she wants and all she needs are reasons to survive//  
  
"We believe so. WuFei might have seen him, but he's been in the hospital in a coma for a day or so now. So if he has, he can't say it." "I'll tell the rest of the boy's then. We'll keep an eye out." "Let us know if you find him, please." "Will do." He hung up, and then headed for the preventer's headquarters.  
  
//a day in which the sun will steal her artificial light//  
  
Heero's phone went off again. He was hacking into the preventer's files to see what exactly the objective was of Quatre's and Trowa's last mission, and to see if maybe Quatre's sister, Adrianne, had any reason at all to be near the gundams at all.  
  
//her light//  
  
So far he'd found out that their objective had been to destroy a base where it seemed that someone was trying to start up White Fang again, but outside of that there was nothing. He went to what was left of the base that they had destroyed, but there was no sign of any recordings of what happened. He gave up and went to the safe house for the night.  
  
//and it's one more day in paradise  
  
WuFei is still in a coma, and had been for two weeks now. Duo refuses to leave his side. They now know that there is no way for the car accident to have been an accident. It had been shot at several times, and then it had flipped after loosing one of the tires, meaning he would have had to have been driving at least 80. They still have no idea whose gun it was, but they're pretty sure they could figure that out pretty soon.  
  
//one more day in paradise//  
  
They already figured out who it was that killed Relena Peacecraft, and Heero has not been seen since the news reached him. Trowa's pretty sure he's out to kill the bastard, and Heero would be the one person who could find someone without needing to get an address first.  
  
//it's one more day in paradise//  
  
Just a name and he was on his way. Trowa could understand that he needs to kill the person who killed Relena; he and Quatre had almost faced the exact thing a few years earlier. Quatre was at a meeting, supposedly. He had not gone when he found out from Heero that someone was targeting that conference.  
  
//one last chance to feel all right//  
  
Trowa hadn't known that for a while though, and he had searched the people out that had been responsible for it. Although he didn't kill them, they would never see the outside of a cell again. It was later that he had found out that Quatre didn't die there, that he had purposefully not gone to that one.  
  
//all right//  
  
Trowa was out by the base that WuFei had been by when he lost control of the car. He noticed that it wasn't too far from where he had found the Sandrock gundam, and figured that maybe Quatre had stayed nearby after all. He went to the nearby hotels to see if Quatre had ever checked into one of them.  
  
//don't pretend to hold it in, just let it out//  
  
As it turned out he had, and then had taken off a few days later. He thought for a bit, and then went back to Catherine's circus. If he wanted to find Quatre, it was best to let Quatre come to him than for him to search him out at this point.  
  
//don't pretend to hold it in, just push it out//  
  
Catherine was exuberant at seeing Trowa again. "You're back! I was worried that you weren't ever going to some back, even to say hi." "I had to. The lions would miss me if I didn't, now wouldn't they?"  
  
//don't you try to hold it in, just let it out//  
  
He was by one of the cages, petting one of the lions, which was purring loudly, with a look of sheer bliss on its face. Catherine got a big smile on her face. "So your back then?" "For a while, anyways. I don't have anything better to do, anyways." She just nodded then headed for the dressing trailer.  
  
//don't you try to hold it in, just push it out//  
  
Heero has still found no trace of Quatre anywhere. Trowa hasn't seen any sign of Quatre either, and he's starting to get really worried. Quatre and he had both been exposed to the zero system, so he knew his sister had seen them both only as enemies, but he knew it had to have hurt him so much for that to happen.  
  
//one more day in paradise//  
  
Even more though, he knew that it must have totally broken him to watch as Trowa shot at the Wing Zero gundam despite the fact that it was his sister in there. Trowa hadn't wanted to do it, but he hadn't had any other choice. It was them or Adrianne, and the instinct to survive was stronger than the instinct to protect her.  
  
//one more day in paradise//  
  
IF there had been any other way, he would have taken it, but there had been no other option given to him, and he had to protect himself and Quatre. He had made the only decision there was for him to make.  
  
//it's one more day in paradise//  
  
WuFei had finally woken up for the coma, but he doesn't remember at all what happened. He knows that he got shot. He knows he was driving at that the wheels had gotten shot out. He knows he had been at the dance with Duo earlier. But that's all he knows.  
  
// One last chance to feel all right//  
  
He can't remember why he was driving at that time in morning, and he didn't know who it was who had shot him, or why. He knew now that Relena was also dead, and that there were suspects in that, and he knew that Quatre had been missing since the night of the mission. The same night that Relena had died. The same night that some had tried to kill him too.  
  
//once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in//  
  
He knew it all had something to do with Quatre's disappearance, but he didn't have any idea why he felt that. All he wanted was to able to remember, and to get out of the hospital. It smelled too much like depression and death and pain and the chlorine and other chemicals used to attempt covering all these smells. Not to mention the fact that the food was horrendous. It taste awful. Duo, who couldn't cook to save his life, made better tasting food than this.  
  
//every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been//  
  
WuFei was trying to piece together how what had happened to him and what had happened to Relena together with Quatre's disappearance when Duo walked in. "Hey WuFei!" He said cheerily, bouncing over to give him a hug, and setting some tulips on the table next to WuFei's bed. "Nice to see you too, Maxwell. I'd say I missed you, but there's no way for us to tell, huh?" "WHAT?!"  
  
//I dream of rain I dream of goddess in the desert sand //  
  
"Just kidding! I did miss you." Duo got a relieved look, then sat down on the bed next to WuFei. "So. what would you do if I were to break you out of here?" Duo had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and that big, idiotic smile that he got whenever he was planning something that was excruciatingly painful in its stupidity.  
  
//I wake in vain I dream of lover's tireless run through my head//  
  
"Duo, if you got caught, I'm gonna say that you're kidnapping attempts will persist if they keep letting you here." "WuFei. please?" He had a pleading puppy dog look, and WuFei just couldn't say no. He looked so adorable. "Oh. alright, but this is one thing that I won't ever recover my pride from."  
  
//I dream of fire Dreams that are tied to a horse that will never tire//  
  
"Pride? What pride? I thought you lost that when you started going out with me." "Ai shiteru, baka. Duo, sometimes I worry about you." "Ah, I can take care of myself. I'm Shingami!" "Baka."  
  
//In the flames Shadows play in the shape of a man's desire//  
  
Trowa spots Quatre in the crowd at one of his performances. They make eye contact, and he just nods at him. The next chance he gets to look, Quatre's gone without a trace. When the show is over, he goes to the lion cages, and sees Quatre there.  
  
//Desert rose Shadows play the secrets from this//  
  
"Quatre.?" He turns and looks at Trowa, then runs over and hugs him. "I'm so sorry, Trowa.." "For what?" "Never mind. I missed you." "I missed you too. Where did you go?" He gets an uncomfortable look, and backs off from Trowa. "Just. about. I had stuff to do."  
  
//Desert flowers Secret few that have taught you more than this//  
  
"Oh. Um. You know everyone's been worried about you? We even had Rasid looking for you." "Really?" "Yeah. We found your gundam a few weeks ago, but there was no sign of you, so we got worried.." "I'm okay, though." "You want to go to the safe house?" "Yes. That would be nice."  
  
//And as she turns This place it falls in a logical way//  
  
Duo had managed to sneak WuFei out of the hospital without getting caught. A real feat, when you take into consideration the fact that neither one of them was someone you would see every day. An American boi with long chestnut brown hair in a braid and violet eyes wearing black leather pants and an indigo silk shirt was not a normal sight, especially with an Asian boi dressed in a silk Chinese dragon shirt and baggy khaki pants.  
  
//My dreams This fire burns//  
  
When they got to the safe house they saw Trowa and Quatre. Duo threw himself at Quatre, who laughed, and then stopped when he set eyes on WuFei, and then he got a guilty look. Duo was chattering with the both of them, but WuFei stayed a bit back before heading off for his and Duo's room.  
  
//I realize that nothings as it seems I dream of rain//  
  
Quatre had had an almost guilty look on his face when their eyes met, and he just wanted some time to think without interruptions anyways. He hadn't had very much time at the hospital, what with the nurses checking in on him constantly, and the patient that was sharing the room with him, a thin curtain separating them, had had the T.V on constantly and was also a very load and boisterous talker in his sleep.  
  
//I dream of goddess in the desert sand I wake in vain//  
  
WuFei was glad to be out, but he still wanted to figure things out, especially with that guilty look Quatre had gotten upon seeing him. He was pretty set now on the idea that Quatre had something to do with it. But how? Quatre wouldn't have done something like that. unless he had no other choice but to. no Quatre wouldn't have been responsible for something like that, even in that case.  
  
//I dream of lovers tireless run through my head I dream of rain//  
  
Heero's out at the base that had mysteriously been blown up on the same day that WuFei had been hospitalized and Quatre and Trowa's mission had gone wrong somewhere, and Relena had been killed.  
  
//I lift my gaze to empty skys above I close my eyes in rare perfume of the sweet intoxication of her love//  
  
The same day that Quatre had gone missing for a while. It was all too coincidental for him. I t had to be linked, and maybe he could find that link here. He starts going through the debris, looking for security cameras and the such.  
  
//I dream of rain I dream of goddess in the desert sand//  
  
So far he's found one in tact, but he knows there was more than that, and he'd need to be looking at as many as he could to get the full picture. He found only five in tact, but he figures that should be enough. He takes them back to the safe house with him.  
  
//I wake in vain I dream of lovers tireless run through my head//  
  
Watching the tapes, Heero figures out that Quatre had been seen before his disappearance, and figures the reason no one knew that was because the last person to have seen him was unconscious just minutes later. But at least he knew how WuFei had some to be that way, and who it was who had blown up the base. Duo walked in when Heero was watching it.  
  
//Desert rose Take shadows secret from this//  
  
"What'cha watching, He-chan?" Heero nearly fell out of his chair. "Just some security tapes from that base that was blown up. You might want to have a look at them yourself." "Okay." Heero re-wound the tapes, and played them again for Duo.  
  
//The desert flowers rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her fall//  
  
Duo just sat there, frozen. Heero glanced over at him. "So. that's how he got shot. too bad we can't hear what Quatre or WuFei is saying." Heero stopped the tape, and Duo walked out of the room, not sure what to say about what he just saw.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
